Nurse Hirosan
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: For the kink meme on LJ. Hiroki receives a package in the post, and is not impressed. Nowaki, however, is. NowakixHiroki. -Oneshot-


**Nurse Hiro-san**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** First attempt at Junjou, crossdressing, a little smutty, NowakixHiroki pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica does not belong to me in any way, shape or form.

**Rating:** R

Written for the Junjou Romantica kink meme. Prompt: More Egoist!! 8D Nowaki/Hiroki - Hiroki somehow ends up in a nurse outfit. With a pleased Nowaki included. (I'm a sucker for crossdressing uke.)

--

For the life of him, he could not remember how it all had come about.

Somehow – and he honestly meant _somehow_ – he had ended up in one of the nurse outfits he had so often seen on television. One of the fake ones made out of that weird plastic material and clung to whatever it touched.

Fuming, he looked at the large brown box the item had come in, glaring at the kanji of his name above his address. What annoyed him most was that he certainly had not ordered the damn thing. It had been someone else's doing – was someone else's _fault_ – and they had done so _with his name_!! Wherever the item had come from, it was going to look like he was the pervert who had wanted it!

Perhaps what should have annoyed him more was that the dress was in his size. Almost _perfectly_. And there was only one person who should know that. A person who was very obvious about it, considering the outfit matched his job.

_Nowaki_.

The brat was definitely teasing him! Four years his junior, and Nowaki was playing pranks on him to annoy him, or see him get flustered or annoyed. And he was not having it!! It was almost as if the younger man _liked_ having hardback books thrown at him!

Well, this time he wasn't going to give the brat the satisfaction of getting him angry. No – he was going to freak him out by wearing it! The whole thing! The stupid Velcro dress with its dumb little hat and the stockings that reached half-way up his thigh. That would show him Hiroki Kamijou was not one to mess with!

At least, that had been the plan.

When Nowaki had come home, he'd nearly lost his nerve. Perhaps he'd been too hasty to take up the challenge. Why did he have to put the damn thing on?? He could have just hidden the thing or thrown it out and pretended it had never arrived, couldn't he?!

"I'm…home…" But it had been too late when the blue-haired man had seen him, eyes widening in complete shock. It was then that Hiroki had realised that Nowaki had not been behind the damned thing. Yet there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I-It's not what you think!!" Holding up a hand, he shook his head violently and stepped back, trying to think of a way to deny the situation, bristling in the outfit. Surely there was _something_ he could do?!

"H-Hiro-san!" Before he knew what was going on, Nowaki had abandoned his bag and coat at the door, arms wrapped around him so firmly he almost couldn't breathe. Lips were on his neck, his cheek, his mouth and the hands had found their way to his ass, causing him to jump. There was definitely something hard poking his thigh.

In minutes, he had been tumbled to the floor, the Velcro being open to reveal his chest with the other man between his legs, tugging down his own pants. He found himself clutching at Nowaki's shoulders when the man entered him, losing himself in the pleasure that continued thereafter.

Feeling his lover slump forward onto him and pant into his neck, he looked up dazedly at the ceiling, hair mussed from tossing his head against the carpet. The nurse hat was lying a few feet away from him, completely forgotten from the heat of the moment. As he calmed, he wondered where the dress had come from, getting riled up and thinking that he was going to _kill_ whomever had done this.

--

Back at his huge home, Akihiko was smirking in a way that was all too familiar to Misaki. He was definitely planning something. Seeing the smirk made Misaki nervous, looking away to continue chopping the vegetables for their dinner. He would have asked about it, but he had the sense to know now that doing so would ensnare him easily in the elder man's trap. And that would mean more BL novels, so he kept silent.

However, when the silver-haired man began to laugh, he paled.


End file.
